


A Present to Be Opened

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Ficlet, Holidays, Multi, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-16
Updated: 2007-12-16
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: It's a shame to give up old family traditions.





	A Present to Be Opened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ciel_vert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciel_vert/gifts).



> Written for ciel_vert for holiday 2007.

Harry flicked the switch on the wireless, cutting off Celestina Warbeck abruptly in mid-carol. "Anyone fancy a last biscuit before I put them away?" he asked Draco and Severus.

Severus shook his head. Draco said, "None for me. Put the plate down and come here."

Taking him literally, Harry plopped himself onto Draco's lap, eliciting a low chuckle from Severus.

"What do you want?"

"Hm." Draco pretended to consider the matter. "I'll tell you something. In my family, when I was a child, I always got to choose one present to open on Christmas Eve, rather than waiting until Christmas Day. I think it's a shame to give up these old traditions, don't you, Severus?"

"Oh, I agree completely." Severus pulled out his wand. "I see something that I'd quite enjoy unwrapping and opening, don't you?"

A very short time later, Harry was naked, with Severus's tongue working him open enthusiastically while Harry sucked Draco's cock. Harry grinned to himself. Holidays with his two lovers were better than anything he had ever dreamed of as a child at the Dursleys'.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going through old LiveJournal posts and old files, and posting any old fics I find that somehow missed getting onto AO3; hence the publication date for this from 11 years ago.


End file.
